What if
by Joraline
Summary: I wrote this way before the fifth one came out. I still want to finish it out, so please read and review. Tell me what you think so far.
1. Prologue Through the Years

Through the Years  
  
AUTHORS NOTE- OK. Here's what's going on during book one. Rowling's words are quoted, mine are out of the quotations.  
  
"Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him [Malfoy], slipped a long robe over his head and began to pin it to the right length.  
  
'Hello,' said the boy, 'Hogwarts, too?'  
  
'Yes' said Harry.  
  
'My father's next door buying my books.Play Quidditch at all?'" (AUTHORS NOTE: Now I start my own stuff!!)  
  
"I don't think so," Harry replied. "What's Quidditch." The boy narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Are you Muggle-born?" he asked, his voice hard.  
  
"No. My mum is, but my father is.ummm.a full-blood wizard. I think."  
  
"What's your name, anyway?"  
  
"Harry Potter. And you?" Harry told the blond boy. The boy looked at him in surprise and his voice and face softened.  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy. I've heard a lot about you, Harry." Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"So has the rest of the world. They know more about my family than I do. I don't even know anyone at this school that I'm supposed to excel in," Harry said glumly. The boy laughed.  
  
"Say, I'll sit with you on the train and I can help you sort out who is.worthy to be a companion. My family is very well-known and.influential in the wizarding world."  
  
AN: Okay, after this, it all goes the way I describe it, in a year-by-year organized plan, up to his fifth year. I know the new book is coming out soon and I don't know what's going to happen, so I'll update it when I read it.!!  
  
Year 1.He meets Malfoy and they become friends. Since Harry decides to travel with Malfoy on the train, he doesn't talk to Ron, and he doesn't find out about Slytherin. The Sorting Hat, without Harry's protests, places him in Slytherin. With the Rememberall incident- Malfoy and Harry are playing catch with it and Harry is made the Seeker. Malfoy is the reserve. Ron and Hermione become friends by the troll incident and they are always trying to make friends with Harry because his father was good. Harry and Snape get along better because Snape believes that he is getting even with James by corrupting his son. Harry also gets the cloak. Harry still has no love of Voldemort because he still did kill Harry's parents. Voldemort also is still trying to kill Harry. Quirrell didn't get the Stone because Dumbledore found out the truth and stopped him before he could get it.  
  
Year 2. Harry spends the summer at Malfoy's mansion. He got kicked out of his house because his aunt and uncle couldn't stop Harry from torturing Dudley. He is allowed to come back the next year because Dumbledore knows that Harry is good somewhere, so he convinces Vernon and Petunia that he will behave. Harry and Malfoy go into the bookshop alone so Lucius doesn't meet up with Mr. Weasley. The entire Chamber of Secrets event doesn't occur. Harry, through a chance encounter with a harmless snake that Draco kept as a pet, is discovered to be a Parcelmouth. Draco is moved up to become a Beater on the Quidditch team. Harry begins to dislike Ron and Hermione because of their incessant begging for him to be good. Lockhart is fired because he finally confesses to Harry that he lied in his books. Dobby still lives with the Malfoy's.  
  
Year 3. Harry still blows up his aunt and runs away in the Knight Bus and ends up at the Leaky Cauldron. Fudge tells him everything (Harry is very cunning and persuasive) and stays at the Leaky Cauldron. Sirius ends up at Hogwarts and captures Wormtail. Ron follows him to the tree and finds out the story. Lupin enters with Harry in tow. Harry actually likes Lupin. They find Sirius and Harry hears the story. He never really believed that Sirius betrayed them, but he didn't like him anyway. Peter gets away and the story is basically the same afterwards. Harry still gets the Firebolt, but Sirius doesn't really like Harry because of what he has become. Ron still gets the owl; however. Also Ron is made a chaser on the Quidditch Team. He's REALLY good.  
  
Year 4.(This original story by Rowling is really complicated so if it doesn't make sense.I'm sorry.I'm trying not to get into too much detail) Harry gets put in the Goblet of Fire and everything plays out almost exactly the same.just substitute Malfoy for Ron. Also Harry goes to the ball with Anya Vincent. Harry really likes her!!! Voldemort gets Harry's blood and comes back to life. But he doesn't try and kill Harry. Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle vouch for Harry, and Voldemort tells Harry that he will convert Harry one way or the other. Dumbledore wants Harry to stay with the Dursley's until the week before Harry's birthday. He then goes to Malfoy's summerhouse. Now on to the real story!  
  
P.S. One last note: As much as Harry is changed by Draco, Draco and his family are changed by Harry. He is a good kid who has fallen in with a bad crowd. Draco, as Harry's best friend, takes some of that for his own just by watching Harry. So if the Malfoys aren't as mean as you think they would be, that's why. (I explain this again later!!) 


	2. Harry's New Life

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't want to say this every chapter, so I'm going to say it now. I don't own Harry, Draco or anyone else in this story except Anya, a few houselves and some of the Quidditch team. Those are the only ones that come from my twisted imagination! Rowling owns all the famous ones.  
  
Harry's New Life  
  
"You alright Harry?" Draco Malfoy asked the 15-year-old wizard sitting next to him. Harry Potter was looking pale under the summer sun. Harry nodded, black hair tumbling around his face.  
  
"Just thinking," he replied. "When was Snape supposed to arrive?"  
  
"Later this afternoon," Draco told him as he drank some cold water. The boys were lounging near the shore at the Malfoy's summer home. It was hidden both magically and physically by the mountains surrounding the lake. It was not hot enough to swim in the lake, but it was warm enough to stay outside and practice Quidditch. After they finished their waters.  
  
"Dobby!" Draco called and the small house-elf with a gigantic nose hurried over. His feet were bandaged and his eyes were wet. "What did you do this time?" Draco asked unimpressed.  
  
"Dobby had to do it, Sir. Dobby had to. Dobby let the important supper burn. Now poor Tanen must fix the mess Dobby made." Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"What a git," Harry commented. "What is for supper?" he asked.  
  
"Fish, Sir. Master's favourite. What did you need Dobby for Sir?" he asked Draco.  
  
"I forgot," Draco told him and Dobby hurried, disappointed, back to the house. Harry and Draco laughed. "Oh yeah, Harry," Draco started, "Tomorrow's your birthday. What do you think you're going to get?"  
  
"From Vernon and Petunia? Maybe a bag of dirt. They hate me now more than ever. Stupid Muggles," Harry said with hate. Draco just laughed.  
  
"I know what Father's getting you," Draco taunted. "And what Crabbe and Goyle are, too."  
  
"Well I know what you are getting for Christmas, so shut it!" Harry shot back and they both laughed. They heard a loud calling from the house.  
  
"That's Father," Draco announced and got up.  
  
"Thank you Draco, I wouldn't have guessed. God, you treat me like an idiot. I am getting better grades than you," Harry told Draco and pushed him into the mud. Cursing, Draco climbed out and kicked some onto Harry.  
  
"Don't remind me. Father certainly does enough of it," he replied glumly.  
  
"He also constantly reminds me that the stupid Mudblood Granger is beating me, so don't feel bad." Draco shrugged.  
  
"Are those two Muggle-lovers still bugging you?" he asked Harry.  
  
"Not so much anymore, but I don't think their owls could find their way here."  
  
"There you boys are," Lucius said as they approached the house.  
  
"What did you need, Father?" Draco asked.  
  
"Watch your tone, Draco. Harry, I have an errand to run and it involves your aunt and uncle. You are to be present. Draco, you will stay here with your mother and make sure the house-elves do not burn the house down. Harry, come with me," he ordered. Harry looked at Malfoy and expected him to sulk, but he didn't. He simply smiled and walked away.  
  
"What errand do you have to run, Mis.Lucius?" Harry asked. Draco's father had repeatedly told Harry to call him Lucius instead of Mr. Malfoy.  
  
"Your birthday present, Harry," he replied shortly and gestured for him to follow him into the living room. There were three men in the room, only one of which Harry knew. Professor Severus Snape, Master of Potions at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The other two were unfamiliar, and confused Harry even more. How could this be his present? Lucius introduced the other two men as Mr. Cory Regalo and Mr. Christopher Silver. Regalo was a short burly man with a red face and large hands. He barely came to Harry's shoulder, but he seemed imposing with intense green eyes and large eyebrows. Silver was taller and leaner. He looked like Snape with blond hair and brown eyes. All the men expertly wore Muggle clothes. They could pass as CEO's of a big cooperation if they wanted to.  
  
"What is this?" Harry asked. No one answered.  
  
"We will have to take the car. Harry cannot Apperate yet," Lucius said, "And we would look suspicious if we all Apperated in their front lawn." The men agreed and they filed out the door. Lucius ushered Harry out the door.  
  
They piled into Lucius's limousine and Daniel, the driver, took off. Harry still didn't understand what was going on, but he didn't have the nerve to ask. None of the men spoke on the way, but Snape gave Harry a small wink when they arrived at their destination. The trip of several hundred miles had only taken a few minutes. Trust magic to help get to a destination. They walked out of the car into number 4, Privet Drive. An extremely fat boy, Harry's cousin Dudley, was sitting on the steps, licking an ice-cream. He dropped it on the steps and scrambled to the door, screaming "They're here!" Vernon Dursley, an imposing man as wide as his son, stepped out of the house. His lip curled at the sight of Harry. "Come to take him away, have you?" Vernon remarked and pretended to be brave. But fear of the magic all the men before him possessed showed in his eyes. Lucius nodded. Harry couldn't believe his ears. Take him away? Take him where?  
  
"Just sign here, Mr. Dursley," Silver told him and presented a sheet of paper. Vernon signed and looked up.  
  
"This is legal in the real world, as well?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, sir. Identical papers. Professor I need you and Mr. Malfoy to sign right under the signatures. Cory, could you put your seal on it?" Silver ordered. After the men had done what was needed, Lucius handed the papers to Harry. He looked down, curious as to what the men had done. His eyes grew large as he finished reading.  
  
"He needs your signature, Harry," Lucius prompted and handed him a quill. Shaking, Harry signed and handed the document back to Mr. Silver.  
  
"It's done," Silver said. "Go and get your things, Harry." He hesitated before he moved. His life was changing. He no longer was an orphan! The document had been signed by Vernon, giving away all rights to Harry and gave them to Lucius. Snape had witnessed it and it had been legalized. He wanted to shout for joy. This present is even better than the Firebolt, Harry thought as he raced through the house. Lucius joined him and they packed his things. As Lucius carried them downstairs (magically, of course), Harry stood in his room and surveyed the changes. No more Dursleys! He was overjoyed and felt like he was going to explode. He knew that Lucius had adopted him to gain trust back from the Ministry, but he knew the arrangement would work. Dudley poked his fat head nervously into the room.  
  
"You were the worst cousin that I have," Dudley told him, "And you still don't have a father."  
  
"Maybe not a real father, but I have one that used to be a mass murderer and could still go crazy at any moment. And my brother will stick up me, he's crazy, too," Harry told him and pulled out his wand. Dudley ran out of the room, screaming. Harry laughed and put his wand away. He followed his new father down the stairs. His new life had begun. 


	3. The Revelation

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter shows another side to the Malfoys. They are misunderstood because they want to maintain a reputation of mystery and they need to keep their fear status. But they are not all that bad. Hence.Revelation. Also a Revelation about Snape. I don't own any of the characters!  
  
The Revelation  
  
When Harry got back outside only Snape and Lucius remained. They were waiting in the limo and opened the door when Harry walked up.  
  
"What is my name now?" Harry asked bravely. The two men looked at him. "I mean is it, Harry Potter or Malfoy?" he explained. Lucius laughed.  
  
"For all legal purposes, it is Malfoy, but you may continue to call yourself Potter. It actually sounds better," Lucius explained.  
  
"What would I call you?" he asked.  
  
"What am I to you now, Harry?" Lucius asked, suddenly stern.  
  
"My father," Harry replied, looking down from the intense gaze of Lucius's piercing gray eyes.  
  
"That is what you shall call me from now on. I am now the father of the famous Harry Potter," he said and sat back in his seat. Something in his voice sent cold water running down Harry's spine. "And," Lucius added, not looking at him, " Narcissa is very excited. You may call her by her title to you as well. She is your mother now." Harry nodded and leaned into the seat. Snape and Lucius began to talk about politics until the limo arrived at the house. Lucius's wife, Narcissa, stood on the porch and ran to the car when it stopped. She wrapped Harry in a hug and kissed him on the cheek. Harry was startled and pushed away from her. Narcissa was usually very aloof and snobby, and this show of affection was so out of character that Harry couldn't help but be shocked. She leaned down to whisper in his ear.  
  
"Lucius never let me have another child. I come from a big family and now I have one more son to be with," she explained. Harry couldn't help but laugh and hug her back. He hadn't felt so safe with anyone before and it felt good to be hugged.  
  
"Thank you.Mother," Harry said and Narcissa's eyes teared up.  
  
"Narcissa," Lucius snapped and she stood up straight. She shook Snape's hand and led them inside. Harry looked at them wonderingly. She was very misunderstood.  
  
"He married her for her lineage and beauty. When he found out how much of a.softhearted person she is, he tried to change her. It works in public, so Father's satisfied. At home, she is very caring. It drives Father half-insane, but I think that he accepts her now," Draco told Harry, standing next to him. "Now that you are family, she can act natural. Now that you are my brother."  
  
"Sort of. I wouldn't want to be your blood," Harry teased to break the mood and Draco shoved him good-naturedly into the house.  
  
"Crabbe, Goyle and their parents are here. Dobby burned the food again so we're having salad until Mother can fix a roast." Harry shook his head and they walked into the house. Two big, strong boys stood there, waiting for the boys. Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Harry," they said in unison. They handed Harry his presents. They two boxes were clumsily wrapped, the corners sticking out. He walked into the living room and set them in a corner with the rest of the presents. Harry's birthday was the next day, but everyone was already at the house, so his party was a day early. The adults sat at the table discussing something important and secretive. When Lucius noticed the boys standing around in the living room he stood up.  
  
"Boys, go play outside. The Quidditch balls are in the trunk outside and so are Harry and Draco's brooms. You other two can borrow the extras. Draco and Harry can get them for you," he ordered and sat back down. Harry looked at Draco and they walked outside, followed by Crabbe and Goyle. Gray twilight followed them to the shed where the Quidditch supplies were held. Crabbe and Goyle took the brooms and they all hiked to the makeshift Quidditch field. Harry and Draco were a team and they slaughtered the slower boys. Harry even let Draco use his Firebolt. Once.  
  
"Harry! Draco!" Narcissa called. The boys flew to the house and put up the balls. They walked inside and sat in the living room. Narcissa brought out a huge chocolate cake. Crabbe and Goyle eyed it greedily. Harry smiled and blew out the candles. The cake was divided and was busy being devoured when Lucius urged Harry to open his gifts. The first was from Crabbe. Harry unwrapped it and opened the box it was in. It contained a broom cleaning kit. Harry saw it contained sandpaper and even a book of spells to enhance the broom. Totally illegal in all Quidditch matches, but Harry knew they would come in handy. Goyle's gift was a pink coloured inkbottle. Harry stared at it for a moment before he remembered that Goyle wasn't too quick on the uptake. He probably thought it was black. The next gifts were better. Lucius had given him another Firebolt.  
  
"So you can use the one you have to practice with and use your new one for matches. Don't worry, Draco," Lucius explained, "You get one before school starts." Snape had given him all the ingredients he would need for the next year. Plus some extras. Narcissa's present, she said, was at their mansion. Harry had a feeling it was his new room. Harry's new father finally called for bed and Harry and the other two followed Draco upstairs. Draco and Crabbe would room in Draco's room while Harry and Goyle slept in the spare bedroom. Harry fell asleep on the bed, listening to Goyle snore as he relived his day. Tomorrow he would be 15 and he would begin his new year as a Malfoy. He heard voices downstairs. It was Snape and Lucius. Curious, Harry inched down the stairs. He followed the voices to the kitchen and stood outside of it, listening to the conversation.  
  
"Severus, what would you have me do?"  
  
"Dumbledore knows. He knows your name. Confess now and spare your death. You know that's the best thing for your wife and kid. Kids," Snape corrected.  
  
"What would you know? Your wife died years ago and your daughter hates you," Lucius snapped. "That's how you helped them. I serve the Dark Lord to spare them his wrath. You rebelled once and he killed your wife. I can't go through that."  
  
"I did," Severus said softly.  
  
"But look at you. You teach Potions to a school full of brainless gits led by the biggest one of all. Dumbledore."  
  
"You don't know what you are doing, Lucius," Snape said and Harry heard him disapperate with a soft pop. Harry crept back to the room and crawled into bed. Snape had a daughter? he thought. She must be terribly ugly, if she looks like Snape, Harry laughed to himself. HE respected Snape, but he could not imagine him as a loving father. 


	4. The Encounter in Diagon Alley

The Encounter in Diagon Alley  
  
"Wake up boys," Lucius called from down the stairs. It was two days past Harry's birthday and their Hogwarts letters had arrived that past night. Lucius promised to take them to Diagon Alley that day and so they had to get up early. There was plenty of shopping to do. Narcissa and the house- elves would pack up the summerhouse and meet them at their mansion. They would spend the last two weeks there and the boys would travel to Hogwarts together. Lucius piled them in a less conspicuous car, a Bentley Rolls Royce, and lead them off to London. The trip was as short as the limo drive, even though Lucius was driving. They stopped in front of the pub behind which Diagon Alley was located. Lucius didn't lock his car, although Harry knew that it had to be magically protected. Harry wrapped his Slytherin cloak around him and walked beside his brother.  
  
The pub was noisy and crowded. Lucius and his sons; however, cut through the crowd as easily as Moses. The conversations stopped when they saw the man and his two boys. The Malfoy name commanded much respect and fear, but Harry always upped their status. Especially when his skill as a wizard was revealed. Harry stared straight ahead as Lucius and Draco were. Occasionally a sneer would escape Draco or his father, but Harry didn't blame either one. The dregs of the wizarding world were collected in that pub and the Malfoys would always be above them. Now that Harry was a Malfoy, he was above them as well. They weren't worthy enough to be called wizards.  
  
Lucius tapped the brick wall behind the pub to open up into Diagon Alley. A bustling alleyway opened up, filled with shops and cafes. But the shops weren't interesting Lucius yet. He was headed to the bank. Lucius pushed open the doors and strode quickly to the head goblin of the bank.  
  
"What is your business here?" the goblin asked.  
  
"I need to merge two accounts," Lucius said. The goblin nodded.  
  
"Papers of approval," the goblin demanded. Lucius handed him the adoption papers and two keys. The goblin looked them over carefully and handed them back to Lucius. He nodded. "The accounts will be transferred tonight. Anything else?"  
  
"I need to make a withdrawal for my sons," he said. The goblin nodded again and gestured for a chubby female goblin to take them to the vault. Their account number was 945 so it took a long time to get to it. Harry had to blink twice though when the goblin opened the door. The vault was twice as big as Harry's and filled to the brim with Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. Mostly Galleons. Lucius took out two bags and filled them with the coins. He also filled up another, larger bag. He handed the boys the money and put the bigger one in his cloak. Harry had never taken out so much money. He had no source of income so he tried to be frugal with his money so he would still have some by then end of his 7th year. But now he was holding more money than the poor, Muggle-loving Weasleys would ever see in their lifetimes.  
  
When they got out of the bank, Lucius told them to gather their own supplies.  
  
"I have things of my own to get. Meet me back here in two hours," he ordered and both boys nodded.  
  
"What first?" Harry asked.  
  
"I dunno. We're right next to the book shop, so we can go ahead and get our books," Draco suggested. Harry nodded and walked with him into the shop. And groaned. Ron and Hermione were standing in the middle of the shop looking at Transfiguration books. Draco laughed and started to call out to them.  
  
"Don't Draco. Pretend you don't see them. Maybe they won't see us."  
  
"Harry!" Hermione called and Draco smirked. Ron touched her arm.  
  
"Hullo, Harry," Ron said and casually turned away.  
  
"What's the matter Muggle-lover, scared to face the truth?"  
  
"Harry, you still can't be friends with this weasel?" Hermione asked, her expression pleading. She walked to him and touched his arm. Draco pulled her away.  
  
"Get off my brother, Mudblood," Draco whispered. Hermione's eyes widened. She shook her head.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked. "Did you actually think I would stay with those horrible Muggles?" Harry never could tell off Hermione and Ron the way Draco could. But that was, Draco always told him, the reason they kept bothering him.  
  
"No Harry, but I thought that you could wait it out," she whispered.  
  
"It's not as if I had a choice," Harry retorted, "And I enjoy being with my new family. At least they don't try to starve me." Harry stood next to his brother and they walked to the shelves together. They gathered their books and paid for them. As they walked by Ron, Harry dropped Knuts in his cauldron.  
  
"Maybe this can help pay your way through school. God knows you need it," Harry told him. Draco snickered and they walked back through the doors.  
  
"Good one, Harry," Draco said when they were out of earshot. Suddenly Harry turned around, wand at the ready. He looked on the ground where several coins had struck him on the head and fallen. Across the street, at the bookshop, Ron stood, his face the same shade as his hair. Harry, not wanting a duel in the middle of the street, ignored him.  
  
"That stupid git hit me with those," Harry protested.  
  
"Don't worry Harry, we'll get him at school," Draco promised. They both laughed and continued with their shopping. 


	5. The Deal in the Mansion

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have never used the word "wicked" in my entire life. I am from the South and we usually don't say that, so if I use it wrong, forgive me.  
  
The Deal in the Mansion  
  
Once their shopping was finished, the boys made their way back to the meeting spot. Lucius waited for them there, a scowl on his face. Harry and Draco showed them what they had bought and Lucius led them back to the exit from Diagon Alley. When they got to the car, Draco found a surprise for him. A new Firebolt. He yelled with delight and showed it to Harry. Harry nodded, unimpressed.  
  
"You can borrow my Servicing Kit when we get home," he told Draco. Home. That was a word that Harry didn't use very often. But now he had one. It might not of been the best place for the hated enemy of Voldemort, but it is the best that life had offered him so far. He was silent on the way home, but it was a silence of one who's life has been altered. He would (hopefully) never see his aunt or uncle again, but he would miss the familiarity of Privet Drive. His life there was stable and constant. Life as a Malfoy surely wouldn't be.  
  
They arrived at the mansion a little before dusk. They had a barn and Harry counted four horses in the field. Two black stallions, a beautiful white mare and a bay stallion. Dobby ran out to the car and unloaded their school things. Narcissa led Harry to the house, Draco in close pursuit. They walked up two flights of stairs toward Draco's enormous room. But they walked past it and Narcissa covered Harry's eyes. Harry heard Draco open the door and Narcissa and Harry carefully walked into it. She released him and he stared around the room. It was covered in Quidditch posters and even the wall was mounted in signed Quidditch robes. Harry touched some of them. Draco sneered at most of them.  
  
"Most of these were mine, but I didn't want them. So mum gave them to you. I redecorated my room in.well you'll see," Draco told Harry. Harry ignored him. Draco could be very snobby, annoying and ungrateful at times. Most of the time. Harry had gotten used to it. Dobby rushed past them and set Harry's things quickly and tripped over the cauldron. It tipped over and Harry's new ink bottle (the one he got to replace the pink one) spilled onto the floor. Narcissa cursed softly and ran to get her wand to clean it up. Harry ran after Dobby, but thought better of it.  
  
"Dobby, you like working, right?" Harry asked. Relieved that he wouldn't be getting another wearisome beating, Dobby nodded.  
  
"Yes, Sir. Dobby likes working. It 'tis Dobby's life, it 'tis," he answered enthusiastically. Harry nodded.  
  
"That's fine, Dobby. Now, for punishment, I want you to stand in the corner. Watch Nar...Mother.clean up your mess. Then, you can go to the kitchen and watch the other servants make supper. Do this until I tell you otherwise," Harry instructed. Draco gave Harry a questioning look.  
  
"What's that going to do?" he asked. Harry explained.  
  
"He likes to work. It is the nature of the house-elves. He always gets beaten, so it is no punishment for him. But going against what he has always done and what he is born to do, that is a punishment." Draco nodded and laughed as Dobby stood in the corner, trembling, as Narcissa cleaned up the mess.  
  
"Dobby go to the kitchen now?" the house-elf asked pitifully. Harry nodded.  
  
"Now let's see your room, brother," Harry said to Draco. Draco's room had been redone in dark colors and even a Muggle black light was hung in his corner.  
  
"It doesn't take as much magic, and I like the effect," he explained. Harry spied a potion-making kit on his desk and something white was bubbling in the last bottle.  
  
"Snape give that to you?" Harry asked. Draco nodded.  
  
"Birthday present this year."  
  
"I like it," Harry told him as they walked down for supper. "You want to try the new stuff Snape got me in your potion kit?"  
  
"Yeah, that would be wicked. Maybe we could make a poison that's never been discovered," he suggested.  
  
"Then Snape would pass us for sure," Harry told him.  
  
"Hopefully you could pass Professor Snape's class on your own, boys," Lucius told them as they sat down.  
  
"We can, Father," Harry protested, getting used to the idea of having a father. Draco didn't seem to mind.  
  
"I know you can Harry. I'm not worried about you," he said in a softer tone.  
  
"I'm passing, too, Father. Better grades than Harry," Draco objected.  
  
"Only because Severus and I are good friends. That's also why Crabbe and Goyle are passing," Lucius told him harshly. Draco's face fell into a look of defiance.  
  
"So you don't think I can do it?" he asked.  
  
"Fine, boy. You think you can handle it? If you can show me passing grades in that class, I will let you keep playing Quidditch. If not, you won't play for the rest of the year. I will send an owl to Severus tonight. He will keep track of your grades throughout the year and report your progress. Fair?" Lucius replied.  
  
"Thank you, Father."  
  
"Now on to other matters. How was shopping, boys?" Narcissa interjected. 


	6. Harry's Good Deed

Harry's Good Deed  
  
  
  
"Shhh.Harry, Dad doesn't like us up late. You know that. Especially on the day before school starts," Draco whispered to Harry when he snuck into Draco's room.  
  
"I brought the stuff to make that poison," Harry said. Draco laughed quietly.  
  
"We can't make it tonight. The smell will wake Dad up and he'll be in here, beating us worse than the house-elves." Harry cursed loudly and ran back out the door. Draco followed him, curious as to where he was going. Harry opened the door to the kitchen and startled the house-elves awake.  
  
"What do you need, Sirs?" the one called Gonin asked.  
  
"Where is Dobby?" Harry asked. Gonin stifled a laugh and pointed to a corner. A small form sat hunched in a ball, crying.  
  
"Dobby is here, Sir. Dobby has done what Harry Malfoy has asked. Dobby has not worked for the past two weeks, Sir. Dobby is a good house- elf. Dobby will not spill the ink again." Harry winced at the sound of his new name, but he overlooked it.  
  
"I'm sorry, Dobby," Harry said, "I forgot that I had told you not to work. I'm really sorry, Dobby." Draco sneered.  
  
"Harry, why are you apologizing to a house-elf? I'm surprised at you," Draco taunted.  
  
"You're right, brother. Dobby, I want some chocolate milk and.Draco what do you want?" Harry ordered.  
  
"I dunno, maybe some water," he replied. Dobby raised his head up and looked Harry in the eye. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he ran to get the orders. Harry had released him from his punishment. But his happiness was short-lived.  
  
"Draco! Harry! I want to see you boys now!" Lucius roared. Both boys groaned and ran out of the kitchen without their drinks. They stood in front of Lucius, trembling. He was just a pair of Muggle flannel pants, but he seemed to be more of an imposing wizard than ever.  
  
"Yes, Father?" the boys uttered together.  
  
"What time is it?" he asked dangerously. Harry looked at the clock, 3:00 AM, but he did not answer. Never before had he been the reason for Lucius's anger, and he didn't know what to do. Draco knew exactly what to say.  
  
"We're really sorry, Father," he pleaded.  
  
"Sorry? Draco, you have school tomorrow. Remember our deal? Now, I'm changing the rules. If your worthless bodies aren't in those expensive beds in two minutes, I'm going to take away BOTH of your Firebolts!" Lucius threatened and the two boys scrambled up the stairs.  
  
"Thanks a lot, Harry," Draco muttered as they reached their rooms.  
  
"It wasn't my fault. You didn't have to come with me, you know."  
  
"Yes, well, who was going to take the blame with you?"  
  
"That's noble, Draco," Harry teased.  
  
"Don't say that, Harry. It hurts my ears!" Draco whispered and disappeared into his room. Harry went into his bed and tried to fall asleep. He dreamed of his parents again. His real parents. 


	7. Anya Vincent

Anya Vincent  
  
"Goodbye, boys," Lucius called from Platform 9 3/4. The two waved goodbye and settled into their compartment. Crabbe and Goyle sat across from them, waiting impatiently for the trolley to come with food.  
  
"Is your father going to come this year?" Crabbe asked. Draco looked at him suspiciously. He never asked questions.  
  
"I don't know, Crabbe. Why do you ask?"  
  
"My father wanted to know," he replied shortly and checked again for the trolley.  
  
"Why would Father come?" Harry asked Draco. Draco shrugged.  
  
"He's in the Ministry. The whole thing with He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named, is driving everyone batty. They might need him to watch the school. Or something. Do you think Snape will fail me now?" Draco asked. Harry shrugged then remembered Lucius's conversation with Snape three weeks before.  
  
"Do you know anything about Snape? Aside from the fact that he's been a teacher longer than I've been alive?" Harry asked. It was Draco's turn to shrug.  
  
"I might. What do you know?" Draco asked, but Harry wasn't fooled. Draco was pretending to know something just to get Harry to tell him. He had been duped in the past, but those days were behind him.  
  
"Nothing, or I wouldn't have asked," Harry retorted. Maybe he could get Draco to talk. Draco took the bait.  
  
"Alright, I know that he used to be married and that they had a daughter. She was named after him. Serena or something like that. Dad says she's really pretty. But his wife died because of something he did and now his daughter hates him. Father told me she goes the Durmstrang, but Mother told me that she's been going to Hogwarts for all her years. Just under a different name," he explained.  
  
"Well, I knew the part about his wife and his daughter hating him, but thanks anyway," Harry told him.  
  
"You little," Draco began.  
  
"Anything off the trolley?" the woman with the trolley asked. Crabbe and Goyle cheered and grabbed as much as they could buy. Harry and Draco shook their heads in unison.  
  
Harry watched the people go back and forth between the compartments and laugh as they found friends. He zoned away after a while and almost fell asleep. But a pretty face broke his concentration. Anya Vincent. Harry didn't know how she had gotten in Slytherin, she was gorgeous, and smart, and braver than most. She helped Harry solve his riddles for the Cup last year and had even been taken to be with the mermaids in the Second Task. She had even given him the gillyweed that had saved his life. Aside from Draco, she was Harry's other best friend. She didn't own an owl, she had a falcon like Draco, so she couldn't send messages from Germany where she was visiting. He had missed her company.  
  
"Hiya, Harry," she said and walked in. She had let her dark hair grow out to below her shoulders and her blue eyes sparkled. She gave him a hug and Harry invited her to sit with them. Draco made a funny noise in his throat and continued reading Harry's illegal spellbook for the Firebolt. She shook her head.  
  
"Why not, Anya? You don't have another boyfriend, right?" Harry asked, teasing.  
  
"Another, Harry? I don't even have one! It seems that no one wants me," she sighed, playfully. Harry knew this was a cue, but he couldn't say anything. The words seemed caught in his throat. She waited a few more seconds then, with a wave, left to find other friends.  
  
"Good job there, lady-killer," Draco taunted. Harry punched him lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"You ask her then," he challenged.  
  
"Maybe I will."  
  
"NO! Draco, no. I'll do it!" Harry cried, panic in his voice. Draco had grown taller, much taller than his mother, in fact. He had mischievous gleam in his eye that girls seemed to find attractive. He could have any Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff girl he wanted. All he needed to do was ask. Harry knew he would ask Anya. She might not go with him, but he would ask. Harry didn't want to take the chance.  
  
"Next Hogsmeade visit, ask her," Draco ordered, "Or I will." Harry agreed as Crabbe and Goyle laughed.  
  
"Shut up, pigs," Harry told them and they complied. 


	8. The New Quidditch Captain

The New Quidditch Captain  
  
The train stopped at Hogwarts just as the sun was setting. The boys filed out of the compartment just after they finished putting on their robes. Their green Slytherin badges shone brightly in the moonlight. The carriages came for them and they stepped into them. The rain started to fall heavily on the faces of the first-years as they hopped into the boats and began their journey into the school.  
  
The Great Hall's ceiling still showed hard rain even as the returning students took their place at the tables. The Slytherin Quidditch Team filed around the same spot on the table.  
  
"Harry," the oldest, Nikolas Duncan, whispered to him. Harry looked over at him. He could see the first years' wet and bedraggled bodies shyly come into the Great Hall.  
  
"What, Nick?" he asked the older boy.  
  
"I talked with the other team members and they all agree. We want you to be our new Captain. Will you do it?" Nikolas asked him and looked back at the first years. The Sorting Ceremony had begun but Harry couldn't concentrate on it. He was too excited to care.  
  
"Are you serious? Yes, I'll do it!" he whispered loudly and some of the members of the table shushed him. The other members of the team clapped him on the back but Harry only looked at Draco. He seemed genuinely happy for Harry. This new Draco seemed to be a bit much for Harry. His brother seemed to change every year.  
  
The last name was called.  
  
"Xavier, Marshall!" McGonagall called. A small towheaded boy stepped forward from the empty spot that had contained 20 first-years. He sat in the stool and the hat was placed on his head. He had to hold the brim of it to keep it from consuming his entire head. The hat deliberated for a moment before calling out the boy's house.  
  
"Ravenclaw!" the hat shouted and the table erupted into cheers.  
  
"Another smart teacher's pet," Draco remarked. The team laughed.  
  
Harry got his schedule and followed Garret Baker, a prefect of Slytherin to the dungeon common room.  
  
"The new password is Wolfsbane," he called out. Harry looked at his schedule as he waited to go in the common room.  
  
"You have Transfiguration with me in the morning, Harry," a soft voice said over his shoulder. Anya stood there, her schedule in hand.  
  
"Good, someone to cheat with," Harry teased and made her laugh. She rolled her eyes as they approached the dormitories. Anya went to the girls, leaving Harry alone.  
  
His trunk was already at the foot of the bed and Hedwig was in her cage. He let her out to hunt. Her white form contrasted sharply with the darkness of the night. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle walked in a few minutes after Harry. They all dressed for the night and crawled into bed. 


	9. Another Quidditch Player

Another Quidditch Player  
  
At the beginning of October, Harry started to get nervous. The new Quidditch season was approaching and his first year as Captain would begin. He had carried around a notebook for the past 3 weeks, writing down plays and deciding who would start against which team. The hardest was the game against Gryffindor, where the Weasley boy, Ron, was the Seeker. He wasn't as good as Harry, but he was an excellent lookout. He rode around on his ancient broom and faked out the other Seeker. The team also played together better than Slytherin's. That year; however, Harry would beat them.  
  
Harry was in Transfiguration, making up plays, when Snape strode up, unannounced, into the classroom. He whispered something to McGonagall and she nodded reluctantly. Snape gestured for Harry to follow him. Confused, Harry walked with Snape out of the classroom.  
  
"What do you need, Sir?" Harry asked timidly.  
  
"I have an addition to the team, Harry. Not a player, but a manager. A servant for you boys to have. He is willing to carry everyone's brooms to the field and to basically watch how a Quidditch game really is. He is like you, Harry. Pureblood but raised by Muggles. His parents didn't want him. Poor brute," Snape said with no trace of pity. Harry laughed. Snape walked Harry all the way to the dungeons where Potions class was and opened the door. A small first-year was anxiously pacing the floor.  
  
"And you are.?" Harry asked impatiently. He was missing a class for a scrawny scarecrow with brown hair and freckles?  
  
"Harry, this is Jackson Philips. He is offered to be your new.manager," Snape said. The boy stopped pacing and faced Harry.  
  
"Why? You can try out for the team next year," Harry asked the boy.  
  
"I was raised by Muggles, Mr. Potter. I like the sport and I want to be more than a spectator. I can't play, though," he explained.  
  
"Why not? And call me Harry, I'm not much older than you."  
  
"Because I promised Sarah, my foster mum, that I wouldn't," the boy told Harry, shamefaced. Harry laughed.  
  
"Fine, Jackson. I don't care. The boys will love having someone to carry their things. You need to come with me to practice before the rest of the team. I'm making a practice schedule today. You can take it to Dumbledore when I finish so we can have the field." The boy's face lit up.  
  
"Really? Thanks, Mr. Potter! I mean Harry," Jackson gave a great yell and bolted from the room. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Completely daft, that one," Harry told Snape just as the door burst open again. Harry, half-hidden in the shadows of the already dark room, was unseen by the intruder. It was Anya.  
  
"What do you need now? I'm busy right now," Snape asked her calmly. She looked around and finally saw Harry in the shadows.  
  
"Oh! Harry, I didn't see you. Er. sorry about that," she said quickly.  
  
"That's fine, Anya. I was just leaving," Harry told her and left. Outside the door, Harry walked back to Transfiguration, confused. Anya was in his class and knew that he had gone with Snape. Why did she act surprised to see him? But his confusion was forgotten when he returned to class and saw that his classmates had successfully turned their quills into worms. 


	10. The Quidditch Match

The Quidditch Match  
  
Excitement hung in the air two days later. The first Quidditch game of the year was about to begin. Slytherin versus Gryffindor. The team was nervous as they entered the locker room, none so much as Harry. It was his first game as captain and he had worked for days on the lineups and plays. He had decided on the ranks that morning. Nikolas Duncan and Draco would be the two beaters, Franklin Perry, Ryne Herald and Jonathan Grisseler were going to be the three chasers. Rachel Harrison was the only Slytherin Keeper and, of course, Harry was the Seeker. There were four replacement players, all of them ready to take their brooms if need be. Jackson, the new manager, struggled with the brooms and Harry's play notebook until he found a spell to help. He couldn't put a spell on the brooms, illegal in any place, so he slung them on a pack attached to his back.  
  
Harry went over the plays before the game, but everyone was too nervous to notice. They walked silently to the field and waited for Madame Hooch to announce the start of the game. Striding up the field with his team in tow was the new Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, Ron Weasley. Stone-faced, the two adversaries shook hands and mounted their brooms. On Madame Hooch's whistle, the game started. Harry rose above the game, trying to spot the Firebolt. The players became mere specks on the field and all Harry could hear was Lee Jordan's, the announcer, voice.  
  
"And Gryffindor has possession of the ball, look at her go. Ohhhh. taken by Herald of Slytherin. They form a tricky triangle position with Herald in the lead, and he throws! Goal! Ten points to Slytherin! The Quaffle is thrown up again and once more, Slytherin takes the ball. This time Perry has possession and, what's that? Gryffindor Captain Ron Weasley looks as if he's spotted the Golden Snitch. He's going into a dive." Lee Jordan yelled. Harry, startled, looked toward Ron. He was ten feet below Harry and, with a look of intense concentration, dove behind Harry. Tempted, Harry turned to follow, but noticed a glint of gold in the opposite direction. Grinning, Harry and his Firebolt tore in the other direction. Harry couldn't hear the announcing anymore, all he could hear was the wind in his ears. It whistled past as the gold glint took shape. It was the Snitch! Ron had finally caught on and was coming toward Harry at breakneck speed. Harry barley saw Draco above him, swinging his bat before a Bludger raced toward Ron. Ron dove to avoid it and came back up too late. Harry grasped the gleaming prize in his hand and held it up so Madame Hooch could see it. Lee Jordan, a bit disappointed, gave the final announcement.  
  
"It's all over. Slytherin wins, 160 to 0!" Half of the crowd cheered. Harry held in his hand the riches of Captain. He had won his first game as leader. Nikolas and the others were waiting in the showers for him. They gave him a warm applause as he changed into his robes. The sun was setting and it would be time for him to finish his homework.  
  
"Good job, Harry," Draco said as they walked into the common room.  
  
"Thanks, Draco," Harry said confused once more by his attitude. He was met with more applause in the common room. There was a banner proclaiming the Quidditch team's excellence hanging over a table filled with sweets. Professor Snape sat in a chair, chaperoning.  
  
"Well done, Harry," Snape called out to the boys. Harry nodded.  
  
"Thank you, Sir," he answered and headed for the food. A pretty face greeted him.  
  
"That was amazing, Harry. I knew you wouldn't fall for Ron's tricks," Anya exclaimed, hugging Harry. Draco sidled up to Harry.  
  
"Isn't there a Hogsmeade visit coming up next week, Harry?" he whispered in his ear. Harry turned red, but he couldn't back down.  
  
"Anya?" Harry said quietly.  
  
"Yes, Harry?" she asked, laughing at the commotion around them. Harry didn't even notice.  
  
"There's a Hogsmeade trip coming up soon and I was.uhhh," Harry crossed his fingers behind his back, " Would you.er.comewithmetotheHogsmeadevisit?" Harry, expecting to have to repeat himself, took a breath.  
  
"Of course, Harry," Anya smiled and kissed him on the cheek. If possible, Harry turned redder. Harry turned just in time to see Draco smirk.  
  
"Great," Harry told her, trying to sound nonchalant. It didn't work. He sat with Anya on the couch closest to the fire. The talk around them turned to the game and Harry's wonderful win. Harry didn't care. All he could see or hear was Anya. The heat of the fire flushed her cheeks and her hair flowed around her face. She couldn't have looked better to Harry. Even when she dressed up for the Christmas Ball the past year. Harry was shamed to admit that he had to have Draco ask her for him. Luckily, Anya thought it was sweet and agreed in a heartbeat. Now Harry had to wait another excruciatingly long week to take her to Hogsmeade. 


	11. Anya'a Past

Anya's Past  
  
Studies continued and Harry grew increasingly nervous. The Hogsmeade visit seemed too far away to comprehend, yet, on that very day, Harry could have done with another week. He dressed in nice jeans and a black shirt and covered it with his Slytherin robes.  
  
"Nervous about your date, Harry?" Draco taunted.  
  
"I don't see you with a date, Draco," Harry shot back. Draco smiled.  
  
"Whatever you think, Harry."  
  
"So, do you have a date?" Harry asked, confused.  
  
"Actually, I do. But don't get excited. It's just Leslie Vineyard."  
  
"That know-it-all with the brown hair?" Harry questioned. He was surprised. Usually Draco went after the girls who usually covered themselves with Muggle makeup. The ones that all the boys at Hogwarts went after. Harry never really appreciated Draco's past girlfriends. They all shunned Harry because of his obvious lack of. something. Harry never would tell Draco, but he liked Leslie. She wasn't a know-it-all, but she was intelligent. She had a natural beauty that was only won over by.Anya! Harry had forgotten all about meeting her! He said a hasty good-bye to Draco and ran down the stairs. Harry could see her midnight hair flowing over a chair by the fire.  
  
"Anya," Harry announced, trying not to sound eager. She turned round and smiled.  
  
"Harry! It's about time you showed up!" she cried and ran to Harry, wrapping him in a hug. Red-faced, Harry hugged her back.  
  
"Are you ready?" Harry asked, already walking out of the common room. Anya followed.  
  
"Yeah! The teachers are already waiting for us. Did you get your permission form? Remember, Snape told us to give them to him before we entered Hogsmeade," Anya reminded him. Harry nodded and fingered the note in his pocket.  
  
"Yep, got it right here. Father signed it right before we left." Anya looked at him funny as they walked outside of the castle.  
  
"I thought your father was killed, Harry," Anya asked cautiously. Harry laughed.  
  
"Oh! I forgot to tell you. Lucius Malfoy, Draco's dad, adopted me this summer. So now I actually have a family," Harry announced proudly.  
  
"And you already call him father?" Anya looked appalled.  
  
"What else would I call him?" Harry asked, serious. "He's the only father I have now."  
  
"At least you had one at one point," she told Harry sadly. It was then that Harry realized that she had never spoken of her family until that moment. He didn't want to push her, but he was dying to know.  
  
"So where is your father?"  
  
"Oh.he's around. He just never really cared for my mum or me. He was really involved with his." she stopped and waited for Harry to give Snape his permission slip at the gates to Hogsmeade.  
  
"Don't you have to give your permission slip to him?" Harry asked. She dismissed it and continued her conversation in a softer voice.  
  
"He knows my father. Anyway, he was really involved with his job. But his boss decided to up his hours working and my father rebelled. So his boss got mad it ended up that my father's boss got so mad that he.killed my mum. She would've killed me, but my father finally relented. Secretly, he was in was in league with his boss's enemy, but I still haven't forgiven him for killing my mother," she explained and laughed. "It sounds like a story, doesn't it?" Harry couldn't bring himself to laugh.  
  
"I'm sorry. Who do you live with now? Your father?" This caused her to laugh harder.  
  
"Hardly. My father lives in Wales and I live in York with my mother's sister and brother-in-law. My father lives alone. But it doesn't matter. It's in the past now. But as long as we're here, Harry, you can buy me some butterbeer, it's cold out here." Harry laughed and led her into the pub. He needed to sort out the story that Anya had told him. 


	12. Servant's Work

Servant's Work  
  
Harry sat with Anya in the pub and made light conversation about school, classes and about teachers they disliked. Harry was surprised to hear that she didn't like Snape.  
  
"Why not?" he asked, "He's always been nice to me." She laughed.  
  
"Of course he is, he thinks he has to pay back your father for saving his life."  
  
"How do you know about that?" Harry asked, confused. She was right, but no one knew about that fact.  
  
"I have connections," she replied plainly.  
  
"And who are these 'connections' and how do they know?" Harry inquired, a little too harsh. Anya looked abashed. "I'm sorry, it's just that no one really is supposed to know." She nodded.  
  
"I realize that, Harry. But this person can't help but know," she said, looking at him expectantly. He shrugged.  
  
"What am I supposed to say?" Harry asked. Anya rolled her eyes.  
  
"Forget it," she laughed.  
  
"Don't do that, I hate it when people do that," he told her.  
  
"Seriously, Harry, forget it. It's nothing. Besides," she added, looking behind Harry, "Here comes your father." Harry turned toward the door. Lucius Malfoy stood in the doorway, blocking the wind. He spotted Harry and strode over to where they were sitting. He sat at an empty table.  
  
"Good afternoon, Anya," he said to her. She nodded slightly, trying to hide some kind of emotion.  
  
"Father, what are you doing here?" Harry asked. Anya flinched at Harry's first word.  
  
"The Ministry sent me. I have come to be sort of a guard. Servant's work, mind you, but it will help me keep a closer watch on you boys. See you back in school, Harry. Good day, Anya," he explained and walked off. I looked at Anya.  
  
"How do you know him?" I asked. She shrugged.  
  
"Harry, I need some air. Want to take a walk?" I nodded and we walked outside. The air was cold and I knew the upcoming Quidditch match would have perfect weather. I relayed this to Anya and she laughed her musical laugh. It sounded like so many bells tinkling in the breeze. "I love Quidditch, Harry. I wanted to play, but my aunt thought it would be too dangerous. I think my uncle played, though. He was the one that taught me how to play. How did you learn?"  
  
"It's in my blood," Harry said, puffing out his chest. She giggled, amused. "Actually, it was Draco and Marcus Flint."  
  
"Do you think your mum and dad are happy with you now?"  
  
"I don't know," Harry confessed, looking up at the bright, blue sky. "But I think I'm doing okay for not ever having anyone to look up to. What about your mum?"  
  
"I think she is, Harry. Although, I think she would want me to be in Gryffindor."  
  
"Then I wouldn't have liked you the first time I saw you," Harry said, then realizing what was spoken, he blushed a deep red.  
  
"I probably wouldn't have, either," she revealed. Harry turned to face a bright smile. Harry was relieved to note that her cheeks were tinted red too. 


	13. The Big Secret

The Big Secret  
  
Harry and Anya stopped at many of the places at Hogsmeade, but they mostly just walked around. There was much more to see and Anya wouldn't let Harry pay for anything but the butterbeer, although she was very poor. Harry thought it might be a touchy subject, so he didn't ask. She seemed to know, though.  
  
"Ask me Harry," she demanded.  
  
"Ask you what?" he asked, confused. He led her to almost the end of the road before they turned around again for the school.  
  
" What you have been wanting to ask me about. Is it why I won't let you pay? Or is it why I'm so poor and I wear such nice clothes?" Harry blushed. Those were his questions. She just laughed. "My father tries to pay for me but my aunt and uncle won't let him. They're very proud people. He just sends stuff for Christmas and my birthday. I won't refuse new clothes." They both laughed.  
  
"Anya, who is your father? What's his name?" Harry asked quietly, almost hoping she wouldn't hear him. No such luck. She stopped walking and turned to him.  
  
"You know what it's like, Harry. To not have a father. But you can't possibly understand what it's like to have a real father, that you know killed your mother and abandoned you, want to take you back because he wants to clear his conscience. My father almost had me sent off to Durmstrang. The summer of our second year he almost took my case to the Ministry. I would have lived with him and gone to his friend's school."  
  
"So your father is friends with Karkoraff?" Harry asked.  
  
"My father has lots of friends from his former boss that don't know he defected," she said darkly. "But now that we're here, I need a new book. Wait here, it won't be long." She turned and walked off into the bookstore. Harry sat on a bench beside an old hag and watched her feed some birds. Suddenly it dawned on Harry. It was the reason her father would know Karkoraff. It was the reason that Lucius knew her when he had never seen her before. Her father was a Death Eater! But which one? It certainly wasn't Lucius. Her hair was too dark and her eyes too bright. It wasn't Crabbe or Goyle, she was too smart to be related to them. Yet something was nagging on Harry. There was something he should remember. She reminds him of someone. SNAPE! That's it, he thought joyously. It made sense. It fit with what Lucius and Draco said. She was at Hogwarts and her mother was killed. She said Snape's "former boss." That would have to be Voldemort. Her boss's enemy. That was Dumbledore. Snape was friends with Karkoraff. It also explained why she didn't like Snape. He ran to her when she came out of the bookstore.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered. "Why didn't you tell me Snape was your father?" She looked alarmed.  
  
"Hush, Harry. I don't want anyone to know. I don't know how you figured it out, but I don't care if you know. But please don't tell anyone," she pleaded.  
  
"I promise, Anya. And I won't push you anymore."  
  
"Don't worry. I was planning on telling you sooner or later, anyway."  
  
"So do you get favoritism or something?" She laughed quietly.  
  
"No, I think I'm close to failing Snape's class. He grades my stuff harder than he grades everyone else's because he expects more out of me, I guess."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. I've lived an okay life before this moment, so I think I can so okay the rest of the time." Harry nodded and, on a burst of bravery, grasped her hand in his. 


	14. The Fight

The Fight  
  
Classes the next day were hard to take. Harry couldn't think of anything but Anya. The fact that she was Snape's daughter just made Harry like her more. He remembered her eyes and the shape of her cheek. He lived to see her again, but the only time that he saw her that day was in Potions. Obviously, he couldn't talk to her there. He was having enough trouble trying to help Draco pass the class on his own.  
  
"What's the next ingredient?" Draco whispered to Harry. Harry looked down at his own potion. The Unbreakable Potion, which was supposed to be a deep brown, was instead a filmy green. Harry shook his head and tried to fix his own mistake. Anya leaned over and sprinkled a powder into Harry's cauldron. The orange turned brown.  
  
"What was that?" he asked her quietly.  
  
"Powered heart of a falcon. You forgot to add it in," she explained.  
  
"Miss Vincent," Snape hissed from the front of the class, "I need to talk to you now." Defiance burning in her eyes, she stood up and walked up to the professor. Harry couldn't help noticing that the flush in her cheeks when she was angry made her look beautiful. He couldn't hear what was being said, so he tried to help the struggling Draco beside him. Draco had put in bat's blood instead of fox blood and it ruined the potion. Luckily, Draco still had half the class left to start over again. With Harry's help.  
  
Anya sat back down again ten minutes later. Her eyes threatened tears.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked softly. She shook her head and returned to her potion. Harry shrugged and turned just in time to stop Draco from blowing up his potion with the root of a grubby-looking plant.  
  
Harry caught up with Anya after class. She had calmed down enough to talk to Harry.  
  
"My aunt is sick. Very sick. Even the wizard doctors can't do anything for her. I'm going to move all my things from her house to my father's house this Christmas. I'll probably have to live with him from now on," she explained, barely held back tears trying to burst through again.  
  
"What do they think is wrong?" Harry asked, concerned.  
  
"It was a magical attack. They think it's you-know-who trying to get back at my dad, so they attack his daughter. He's hurt me again," she said, looking away.  
  
"But Anya," Harry protested, "Your dad didn't know that you were going to be affected the way you were. At least you can give him a chance. I gave my dad a chance, even though I knew the things he did were very, very wrong." Anya looked back at Harry, her eyes blazing.  
  
"You don't know my dad, Harry. He was never there for my first steps, my first loose tooth, my first ride on a broomstick or any of the other things dads are supposed to be there for. He missed my first word Harry. And do you know what that was?" she cried softly.  
  
"No."  
  
"It was 'Daddy,' Harry. My first word was 'Daddy' because my mum always loved him more than she should have. She wanted him to have that honor. And he was too busy recruiting for you-know-who." Harry stopped in the middle of the hallway.  
  
"My father missed my first day of school, my first fight, my first day of Hogwarts, my first broomstick ride, my first Quidditch game, my first game as Captain. But I'll never have the chance to get that all back. At least you have the chance to have your father back. At least he's going to try to be the father that he never was. All I have is a good substitute." The two youths tried to stare each other down, their wills flashing. It was Harry who backed down. "I don't want to fight with you, Anya. I just though that you were strong enough to try." He turned and left the stunned Anya in her tracks. He went to the common room and found Draco reading a book. Crabbe and Goyle sat on the couch next to the fire, doing what they do best. Eating. Draco turned when Harry entered and saw the look on his face.  
  
"What happened, Harry?"  
  
"Nothing, Draco. Just had a fight with Anya," Harry explained, plopping on the chair next to him.  
  
"Well, don't let dad see you like that. The Quidditch match is tomorrow and he doesn't want to think that we might lose."  
  
"Actually," a voice behind them cooed, "Quidditch is canceled." Harry turned around and saw Lucius standing there.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked, alarmed.  
  
"There have been so many attacks because of the release of you-know- who. The git who runs this school is finally worried. It will be canceled until he is caught. There are too many people at the match and too little supervision. The new rule says that every two students must have a chaperone at all times. That's why I'm here."  
  
"What about Hogsmeade, Father?" Harry asked.  
  
"As long as every two people have a chaperone. Now, Harry, I think Draco needs help with his Potions homework. Snape has informed me that you are barely passing, son. Harry, you're doing fine," Lucius reported and meandered over to Snape. 


	15. Making Up

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey.I just want to thank all TWO of the people who have reviewed (Ultimate Fairy Queen doesn't count, she's my friend) and I want y'all to keep the reviews coming, even if it's just the two that are writing now. Thanks again guys and to all the newcomers to the story.Have fun! Oh yeah, the spells are random letters put together, except for the freeze one, I just can't spell it!  
  
Making Up  
  
Transfiguration the next day was a nightmare for Harry. He tried to keep from looking at Anya, but it didn't work. She sat right in front of Harry and so it made it harder for him to keep his eyes off of her. He knew that he didn't really mean what he said, but he was still kind of frustrated with her. Harry and Snape didn't get along at the beginning, but the years had changed them. All Harry wanted was for her to do the same.  
  
"Harry!' Professor McGonagall called out. Harry snapped back to attention.  
  
"Yes, Professor?" he asked. McGonagall swung her arms in a circle.  
  
"Do you see what everyone else is doing?" she asked. Harry looked around. All of his classmates were struggling with the lesson: turning insects into puppets. Harry turned bright red and pulled out his wand, clueless. Draco, sitting next to him, whispered directions in his ear.  
  
"Tap the cricket twice and say, 'Poppesset,'" he instructed. Harry nodded and placed his wand over the cricket. The task was easier said than done. The infernal insect didn't hold still. Anya turned around and pointed her wand at the devilish creature.  
  
"Immobilus!" she whispered and the bug froze. Seizing his chance, Harry spoke up.  
  
"I'm sorry for what I said about you," he told her. She smiled her amazing smile.  
  
"I know. And I'm sorry for what I said. But I'm going to spend all of Christmas break with him. I'll try, just like you asked me to," she said.  
  
"Miss Vincent," McGonagall warned. Anya turned around.  
  
When Harry walked with Draco out of Transfiguration, he was in a much better mood.  
  
"So how's it going with Leslie?" Harry asked Draco, just to make light conversation.  
  
"I don't know," Draco replied vaguely. Harry took this as a good sign. Draco was not one to say what he was feeling, but the lack of an absolute "no" was encouraging.  
  
"So are you two going to go out again?" Harry asked. Draco shrugged. Harry stifled a laugh. He was going to try and pry more information from Draco but the one they were talking about, Leslie, came from around the corner. She had started to care more about looks since the Hogsmeade visit, and the change was noticeable. She wore the right amount of makeup and her hair had been cut recently. It was a nice change. Harry hoped that Draco would keep her for a while. Luckily for Harry, Leslie was chatting with Anya. The two boys watched, smitten, as the girls walked by. Both turned at the same time and, probably planned hours before, blew the boys a kiss. Laughing, they turned around and continued walking through the hallways, parting the crowds.  
  
"Well," was all Harry could say. Draco agreed.  
  
"So you're fight with Anya is over, huh?" he asked. Harry nodded.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"So what was it about?" Draco asked as they walked to their next class, Herbology.  
  
"I can't tell you," Harry explained. "What greenhouse are we in?"  
  
"Five, I think. You know I can beat it out of you," Draco threatened.  
  
"No you won't," Harry told him.  
  
"Why is that? Draco asked, stopping and giving Harry his Crabbe-and- Goyle look. It was a look they got when they said something especially stupid.  
  
"Because I would beat you first," Harry laughed and continued walking. Draco stood in mock indignation. Harry met up with Crabbe and Goyle and left Draco to catch up with them at the greenhouse. 


	16. The Big Problem

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I finally introduce the problem!! Enjoy!!  
  
The Big Problem  
  
Christmastime came faster than Harry could have guessed. There was only one thing that disrupted the cheery feeling in the castle. Voldemort. He had already struck many families, killing some family members. The majority of student; however, hadn't been hit. But Dumbledore had ordered another ball. Harry suspected that it was a ploy to get the students' minds off of the crisis in the wizarding world. Harry sat in his room with Draco, dreading asking Anya to the dance.  
  
"You are practically a couple, Harry," Draco argued.  
  
"We are a couple, Draco," Harry told him, "But that doesn't make it any easier to ask her."  
  
"C'mon, Harry, go downstairs. I'll even go with you and hold your hand."  
  
"Get off it, Draco, I'm going," Harry commented and took a deep breath. Draco stood up to go. "I told you I don't need your help, Draco," Harry cried and followed him down the stairs.  
  
"The world isn't about you, Harry. I have my own things to do." Draco continued to walk through the common room and out of the common room.  
  
"He's finally going to ask Leslie?" Anya asked Harry. She stood behind him. He whirled around and hugged her. "Hi, Harry," she said surprised. He stood back, embarrassed.  
  
"Sorry," he laughed. "Are you going to the dance?" She pretended to think.  
  
"I don't know, Harry. I was thinking of going with this one guy, but he hasn't asked me yet." Harry laughed, this was easier than he thought.  
  
"He is now," Harry said. She looked at him strangely.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked. Harry looked around. The world was fine, everything was perfect.  
  
"Of course I'm fine," he told her, looking at her, worried.  
  
"Seriously, Harry. I think you need to go to the nurse." Harry began to get angry.  
  
"No thanks, Anya," he cried angrily. "I don't need a doctor. So are we going to the ball or not?"  
  
"I guess so," she told him softly. His anger increased.  
  
"You guess so? You have to be sure with me, Anya. I don't need you if you're going to be half-hearted with this." People were starting to stare, which made Harry angrier. "What are you looking at?" he yelled at a defenseless first-year.  
  
"Harry, calm down," Anya said, soothingly.  
  
"NO! I won't calm down. I don't think you understand, Anya," Harry yelled, "I don't want you to doubt this. You have to be sure before you go with me." Draco stepped into the common room, a smirk on his face that quickly disappeared when he saw the tears running down Anya's face.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked. Harry turned on his brother.  
  
"Stay out of this, Draco. This doesn't concern you. Unless you want to take her away from me like you did everyone else," Harry raged. Attracted by the yelling, Snape and Lucius came down from their rooms.  
  
"What's going on here?" Snape demanded. Lucius saw Harry red-faced and Draco next to Anya, terror etched on both their faces.  
  
"Harry, what did you do?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing, Father. Nothing. They are ganging up on me, all of them. They are planning to take me down and Draco is going to take Anya away from me." Harry's anger switched to terror. He backed up against a wall.  
  
"Potter, what are you talking about?" Snape asked.  
  
"Please don't hurt me," Harry whined, pitifully. He slid down the wall, eyes flitting from each person in the room to another.  
  
"Harry, who's going to hurt you?" Anya asked, stepping toward the frightened boy.  
  
"You are. He is. They are," he said and buried his face in his hands. Snape and Lucius looked at each other, realizing the problem.  
  
"We have to get him to Dumbledore," Lucius said. Snape nodded.  
  
"NO!" Harry screamed. "He'll kill me. He will. Don't hurt me, I'll be good." Harry looked at Snape in absolute fear and slumped his head down, unconscious. 


	17. Confusion

AUTORS NOTE: Sorry to all of my devoted fans, (LOL) this chapter is a little late getting out. I'm starting to work on the ball right now. I promise!! You won't be disappointed!!  
  
Confusion  
  
Harry awoke some time later in the hospital wing. His hands were balled into fists and he couldn't remember why. Madame Pomfrey bustled in the room and finally noticed that Harry was awake.  
  
"How are you feeling?" she asked, caution in her voice. Harry looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"Fine. I guess. I don't really remember the past days. Why am I in here?" To Harry's surprise, she looked relieved.  
  
"Good. It's nice to have you back, Mr. Potter," she cried and hurried out of the room, only to return with the Headmaster, Professor Snape and Lucius minutes later. Harry looked around the room.  
  
"What happened?" he asked softly. Dumbledore spoke first.  
  
"You have been out for two days, Mr. Potter," he explained. "Mr. Malfoy and Professor Snape have already informed me of the nature of your illness. Mr. Draco Malfoy and Miss Anya Vincent have also been notified and they are on their way here now."  
  
"I still don't understand what happened," Harry told him.  
  
"Neither do we, Harry," Lucius said, speaking up, "But Severus and I have a theory. So don't worry about it right now. The ball is in a few days and I think that you have to get ready." Harry nodded and sat up. There was a clatter of noise and two familiar figures raced in the door. Draco and Anya barely stopped from running into Harry's bed. Draco's face showed relief but Anya's was cautious and worried.  
  
"You all right there, Harry?" Draco asked. Harry nodded, never taking his eyes off of Anya.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't remember what happened. Why am I in here?" Harry saw Anya's eyes make the same transition that Madame Pomfrey's did. She hugged Harry around the neck and stepped back, embarrassed. Dumbledore looked in another direction and followed Snape and Lucius out of the room. Madame Pomfrey waited impatiently for Harry's friends to leave.  
  
"I'm glad you're better, Harry," Anya said to break the silence.  
  
"Look, now that the teachers and Father are gone, tell me what happened," Harry demanded. Madame Pomfrey had left to go attend to another student complaining of a headache. Draco nor Anya, however, were willing to give an answer.  
  
"Harry, you weren't yourself. Really," Draco started, looking around for something to look at. "He's right. You went crazy, almost. You started out really bold and asked me to the dance, and then you went into a rage. But when Snape and Mr. Malfoy came down, you got really scared and backed into the wall. Then you passed out. They know what's wrong, Harry. I know they do," Anya explained, her voice rising with passion.  
  
"Well, Snape likes you better than me, so you ask him," Harry suggested, getting tired of the guessing.  
  
"Harry, this is serious. I'll ask Father and I'll tell you later. Is that okay?" Draco said. Harry shook his head. He had suddenly decided to forget the ordeal. He really didn't want to know what had happened because even his friends were worried. As long as he didn't let it happen again, Harry knew he'd be fine.  
  
"It might just have been a freak thing. I'll be out of here tomorrow and we'll forget the whole thing. I just want to, hey, that reminds me. Anya, when I asked you to the dance, what did you say?" Harry asked as Madame Pomfrey came back, muttering about hypochondriacs. Anya looked red and she hesitated before answering.  
  
"I said I guess so," she said, caution in her every word. It was, to Harry, as if she expected him to yell at her.  
  
"So that's a yes?" he asked, hopefully. She smiled happily.  
  
"Definitely," she told him and wrapped him in another hug. Draco looked away and stepped back. Madame Pomfrey bustled over.  
  
"All right, you two. Say your good-byes and leave him be. He'll be back with you tomorrow." Anya walked with Draco out of the room and turned at the door to wave. The curtain around Harry's bed was pulled and she didn't get to see him wave back. 


	18. The Ball

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, I told y'all I'd work on it!! Okay, here it is! P.S. Hahaha, I used a word from the fourth book!!! It's funny, too!!!! Oh.and growing up with the Malfoys has made Harry more knowledgeable about the wizarding world. This chapter is also really long for me.  
  
The Ball  
  
The ball was only two hours away and Harry was already nervous. He had recovered from the "incident" quite nicely and had Lucius bring his brother and him two dress robes. Draco's was dark, midnight green and Harry's turned out to be a nicer, navy version of his school robes. They both had skipped the Hogsmeade visit that day in order to laugh at each other's robes. Plus, Anya and Leslie weren't going. They had ordered their dresses long before the Christmas holidays and forbid the boys from seeing them.  
  
Harry paced anxiously beside his bed, waiting for Draco to give Harry his robes. They had put them in Draco's locked trunk and he was having problems opening it.  
  
"Sorry, Harry. There's nothing I can do. Guess you'll have to go starkers," Draco told him.  
  
"Sure, Draco," Harry said, pushing the taller boy aside. The trunk opened effortlessly.  
  
"Oh, well then," Draco huffed and took out his robes. Harry changed into them and looked at himself in the mirror. The Harry who stared back looked like a pauper in prince's clothing. His hair was in disarray and his face was dirty from going outside that morning. As Draco changed into his robes, Harry washed his face and combed his hair back. No matter how hard he tried, the mass of hair would not lie flat. He finally opened a can of gel and tried to slick it back. It helped his hair to be flat and slick, like Draco wore his. Not wanting to look like his brother, Harry brushed it back again to get the gel out somewhat and his hair ended up looking like he had just gotten out of the shower. Sighing with exasperation, he left it as it was.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Harry asked his brother as they were walking down the stairs to the common room. Draco laughed.  
  
"You spent more time on your hair than most girls do," he commented. Harry shrugged and laughed. But stopped. The girls were already in the common room. They were waiting by the fire. Leslie had curled her hair and pulled it back on top of her head. Her dress was a deep blue with rhinestones going around the middle. Anya had left her hair down and it shimmered like silk down her back. Her dress was scarlet and split in the front, revealing a darker red underneath.  
  
"Ready?" Anya asked, enjoying the expressions of surprise on the brother's faces. The nodded and Draco led the way, Leslie on his arm.  
  
The Great Hall was already starting to fill up when Harry arrived. The teachers were all dressed for the occasion and most of them were already dancing. There was no band this year because Dumbledore had deemed it a more formal ball. However, Professor Flitwick had charmed an entire orchestra to play different songs, including some popular wizard songs. When the boys and their dates got there, the band was playing a song that seemed to be popular with everyone. Including Anya.  
  
"I love this song, Harry," Anya exclaimed. Harry had to agree. It didn't even sound as if a band of classical instruments was playing. It sounded as if the songs were being played by the real thing. Words and all. Harry didn't understand it, but he wasn't going to complain. At the ball the previous year, Anya had taught the clumsy Harry to dance, and he found he liked it. Now he twirled Anya around the floor, to the delight of the spectators. The clapped and cheered his every move. Anya was breathless with delight when they were finished. She took the drink that Harry offered her and sat in a chair next to Leslie.  
  
"Where's Draco?" Harry asked as he sat on the opposite side of Anya. Leslie shrugged.  
  
"His dad came and got him. Well, actually, he pulled him away," she explained. Harry bit his bottom lip, worried. Anya noticed it.  
  
"Don't worry, Harry," she told him, "Draco will be fine. I'm sure it's nothing." Harry nodded, but he wasn't convinced. He looked around the Great Hall, hoping to find his brother and father, but couldn't see them. But he did see Ron and Hermione. She looked, Harry had to admit, better than she did last year. Her hair was pulled back and she had curled it. It no longer was wavy and frizzy, it was shiny and curly. They hadn't arrived together, and Harry could tell they had not come with anyone. They sat near the teacher's table, discussing something quietly. Trying to act nonchalant, Harry made his way to the teacher's table. Luckily, Snape was there, and Harry had an excuse to stand near Ron and Hermione.  
  
"What are you doing, Harry?" Snape asked, his voice low. He hated the formal balls and made sure everyone knew.  
  
"Have you seen my brother?" he asked the professor. Ron and Hermione stopped talking when they heard Harry's voice.  
  
"C'mon Hermione, dance with me," Ron urged, but Harry could hear the animosity in his voice. Laughing, he turned his attention back to Snape.  
  
"They went outside. But I wouldn't go out there, Harry. Your father's not in the best of moods."  
  
"Why?" Harry asked suspiciously.  
  
"You brother's failing my class and Lucius is not happy with that." Harry cursed loudly.  
  
"I need him Professor. If he fails, I'm short a Beater. Isn't there anything you can do?"  
  
"Take a walk with me, Harry. Outside. We'll discuss it," Snape said and walked toward the door. Harry had no choice but to follow him.  
  
The air was colder outside and Harry shivered in his robes. They looked nice, but there was nothing to them. They seemed to be made of air.  
  
"So what can you do, Professor?" Harry asked when they were outside.  
  
"Do you know the relationship between your date Anya and I, Harry?" Harry nodded his head. "Well, I've noticed that she hasn't been so hostile toward me when she met you, so I will make you a deal."  
  
"I don't know Professor. Wasn't this how the bet with Father and Draco got started? Over a deal?" Snape turned suddenly and gripped Harry's shoulders.  
  
"You don't understand, Harry. The Malfoys are slipping into oblivion. They serve the Dark Lord blindly. I know that even if you are one of them now, you harbor no love for him. He knows that now. That's why he attacked Anya's aunt and uncle. And that's why he attacked you."  
  
"Attacked me?" Harry was thoroughly confused. There was no way the Voldemort could attack him. He wouldn't dare do anything under Dumbledore's nose. Snape must have seen the disbelief on Harry's face.  
  
"Yes. Lucius confirmed it. It is a secret spell that many wizards have deemed so horrible that they have forgotten it. It was not meant to kill you, not yet. But it was a warning to me. That's why I need Anya with me. I can take her home and she will be protected." Harry shook his head.  
  
"I still don't understand. You're not making any sense," Harry cried softly. Snape looked away and began to explain. Slowly.  
  
"When you got ill, it was from what the Death Eaters called 'The Emotion Curse.' It was meant to make the sufferer slowly disintegrate into madness. The person that was cursed would go through every emotion possible and their minds would just, 'give up.' The dosage that you got was enough for your mind to recede into itself, and that's what made you pass out." Snape stopped walking and stared at Harry for a moment.  
  
"Then how did Voldemort get to me?" Harry asked slowly. Snape shrugged.  
  
"I have no idea. The spell is very hard to cast and it drains energy fast. Voldemort wouldn't have been able to disguise himself magically and cast the spell. He must have had someone else do it."  
  
"Another spy in the castle?" Harry said in disbelief. Snape laughed.  
  
"Probably. You remember what happened last year. It took Dumbledore an entire year to figure out that Moody was a spy. Defenses are higher, but that doesn't mean someone couldn't defect," Snape replied airily and walked faster. Harry didn't follow, knowing the conversation was over. 


	19. The Second Attack

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay people, here's the game plan. I am going to start another one, just to try and get my creative juices flowing. Don't know what it's titled yet, but just bear with me. If you like this one, hopefully you'll like the other one.  
  
The Second Attack  
  
"He said someone was defecting?" asked Draco, not believing.  
  
"No he said that there was probably someone defecting," Harry corrected, casting furtive glances around to make sure that no one could hear. He had come back inside the castle and, with a lot of apologies to Anya, dragged his friend into the shadows.  
  
"Look, don't worry about it now. I can ask Father about it soon enough. But let me get back to Leslie. She's about to get angry with me. So, try and have some fun," Draco pleaded, but he didn't really look like he was having fun. Harry had seen him walk in from outside and his eyes betrayed him. Lucius had said something to him to make him shift his glances away from his brother.  
  
"Draco, what did Father say to you?" Harry asked, worried. Draco shrugged and tried to walk off, but Harry grabbed his arm.  
  
"Let go of me!" Draco cried softly, but didn't struggle.  
  
"What did he say to you?" Harry repeated.  
  
"That I need to get good grades."  
  
Harry tightened his grip on his brother and gazed fiercely into his eyes. They shown with fear.  
  
"What are you so afraid of, my brother? Of me? Why? What would you have done to make me angry? Do you have a guilty conscience?"  
  
"No. I don't," Draco answered. His eyes shifted to Anya who stood watching by the wall. She whirled around and ran away. Harry turned and followed her with his gaze.  
  
"Where's she going? What is she doing?" Harry demanded. By this time, the entire dance had stopped to watch the two boys. Before Draco could answer Harry's question, a spell sounded out and Harry collapsed onto his terrified brother.  
  
He awoke again in the hospital wing. The room was empty save for Madame Pomfrey bustling about the beds, rearanging the sheets and straightening the pillows. Harry sat up, his vision blurred. Madame Pomfrey, her senses instantly alert, turned to face him.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Potter. How are you feeling this morning?"  
  
"Bad," Harry groaned and rubbed his forehead.  
  
"Yes, that does tend to happen when you are stupefied by two wizards at once."  
  
"Two?"  
  
"Yes, your father and Snape. They both hit you at the same time. We thought that they had killed you, but you started to breathe again," she explained, walking over to his bed.  
  
"So can I go now? I want to see my brother and Anya."  
  
"I'm afraid that you are going home for the holidays. Anya has already left and your things are packed. Your father will be here to pick you up shortly." Harry groaned and shoved his face into his pillow. Lucius was going to be a nut case all holiday. 


End file.
